Derek et le monde magique de Disney
by rainbowword
Summary: Quand Stiles décide de faire découvrir le monde magique de Disney à Derek... STEREK
1. Chapter 2

Hellooooo !

Voilà, on commence avec le premier chapitre ;)

Afin d'essayer de diminuer les fautes d'orthographes, je me suis achetée un Bescherelle et un dico mais faut que j'apprenne à m'en servir xD

Bref, merci pour vos première reviews, je les ai lus et j'ai hâte que vous découvriez la suite ;)

**Derek et le monde de Disney**

**Quand Stiles décide de faire découvrir la magie de Disney à Derek...**

_**-rainbowword-**_

CHAP 2-BLANCHE-NEIGE

Stiles mit le DVD dans le lecteur et rejoignis Derek sur le canapé.

« -Qu'est ce que l'on regarde ?

-Blanche-neige et les sept nains. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait commencer par un classique et vu que tu es un peu vieux-jeu..

-Moi vieux-jeux ?

-Parfaitement » dit-il en démarrant le film

Le film commença et Derek ne put se retenir de pousser des soupirs pendant toute la première demi-heure.

«- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a Derek ?

-Tout ça pour une histoire de beauté et de jalousie...pff les femmes !

-Oh ! C'est une histoire pour les enfants ! Tu ne peux pas arrêter de râler deux secondes ? »

Derek se tut, il poussa simplement un soupir quand Blanche-neige fit le ménage mais Stiles ne dit rien, c'est vrai que blanche-neige est un peu neuneu...

Puis vint la fameuse scène de la pomme, et là Derek explosa.

« -Non mais elle est complètement débile ! Une vieille inconnue, toute moche, vient la voir alors qu'elle s'est cachée dans la forêt pour survivre, et lui demande si elle veut une pomme et elle, elle dit OUI ! On lui a jamais appris à se méfier des inconnus, surtout quand quelqu'un veut ta mort !

- Derek calme toi et revient t'asseoir »

C'était quasiment fini, la princesse venait d'embrasser son prince. Derek se tourna vers son compagnon.

« -Stiles?

-Quoi ?

-Mais tu pleures !

-Je...non..enfin roh et puis merde c'est tellement romantique !

-Moi aussi je peux être romantique » dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Stiles pouffa et Derek le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement.

_**-rainbowword-**_

Voilà, le chapitre est fini, je sais qu'il est court mais ils seront sûrement tous de cette taille :)

Blanche-neige...j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment mon Disney préférés mais il faut bien commencer quelque part !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, me proposer des Disney que vous aimeriez voir et vous pouvez essayer de devinez celui sur lequel je suis en train d'écrire ;)

N'oubliez pas que LA FORCE EST AVEC VOUS !

Kisouilles


	2. Chapter 3

Hay !

Voila le deuxième chapitre !

Je tenais à préciser que j'avais déjà prévu de faire un chapitre sur ce Disney alors je suis contente que vous soyer plusieurs à me l'avoir demandé.

Il s'agit seulement du premier film mais il est possible que je fasse le deux un jour ;)

Petite précision : ce qui est en _italique _ c'est ce que dis Derek en imitant la voix de Peter

**Derek et le monde de Disney**

**Quand Stiles décide de faire découvrir la magie de Disney à Derek..**

_**-rainbowword-**_

CHAP 3- LE ROI LION

Stiles arriva en courant dans le loft.

« - Derek ! J'ai trouvé ce qu'on allait regarder aujourd'hui ! Le roi lion ! »

Derek, alerté par l'entrée peu discrète de Stiles, sortit du salon et l'embrassa.

« -Et ça parle de quoi ?

Tu verras quand on le regardera »

Ils s'installèrent donc sur le canapé et Stiles mis le DVD. Le film commença et pour l'instant il le trouvait pas mal. Quand Mufasa mourut, il serra un peu plus Stiles dans ses bras car il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer. Fallait avouer que c'était comme même triste. Les chansons était pas mal, Stiles les connaissait pas cœur et il chantait tellement fort que Derek n'entendait pas les personnages. Quand le film se termina, Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

« - Tu t'es endormis ?

Non pourquoi ?

Bah je sais pas, tu as pas fait de commentaire... ça t'a plu ?

Plus que Blanche-neige.

C'est normal, le roi lion c'est la vie ! »

Derek soupira d'amusement mais Stiles avait raison, il ne le lui avait pas avoué mais il avait vraiment adoré ce film.

« - Tu ne trouve pas que Scar ressemble à Peter ?

Malade mental, qui veut tout contrôler... Si tu as raison, c'est Peter.

Si Scar et Peter, ça fait de toi...Simba ?

Et tu seras Nala.

Oh mon dieu ! Tu as retenus les noms des personnages ! C'est sur tu as adoré ce film ! Avoue ! »

Derek pris un air impassible, soupira et embrassa son petit lionceau pour ne plus qu'il parle.

_**-rainbowword-**_

Derek était seul dans le loft. Stiles était partis un week-end avec son père qui avait réussi à se libérer. Il était donc seul et faut avouer qu'il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas son hyperactif pour monopoliser toute la parole ou ses bêtas qui lui parlaient de leurs problèmes d'adolescent. Il faisait donc les cents pas à la recherche d'un truc à faire. Puis il le vit. A côté de la télé. Il l'appeler. Alors Derek s'approcha, pris le DVD et le mis dans le lecteur. Une fois le film commencé il zappa, il savait exactement où il voulait aller.

«Toumtouloutoutouloulouloum tomtoulomtomtouloulouloum

C'est moi Derek

C'est moi l'Alpha

De la ville de Beacon Hills

_C'est la première fois qu'on voit un alpha avec les yeux bleus !_

Je vais faire dans la cour des grands

Une entrée triomphale

En poussant très royalement

Un hurlement bestial

_Mon neveu, tu ne te mouches pas du coude !_

Je voudrais déjà être l'Alpha !

_Tu as encore un long chemin à faire_

_Derek, tu peux me croire !_

A l'alpha on ne dit pas

_D'ailleurs quand je dis ça..._

Tiens ta langue et tais-toi

_Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est..._

Surtout ne fais pas ça !

_Il faut que tu comprennes que..._

Reste ici, assieds-toi

_Reste ici !_

Sans jamais dire où je vais

_Ce loup est une tête de mule.._

Je veux faire ce qu'il me plaît

_Il est grand temps mon cher neveu_

_Qu'on parle de cœur à cœur _

L'Alpha n'a que faire des conseils d'un oncle pervers

_Si tu confonds tout contrôler et tout exterminer_

_Vive la République_

_Adieu l'Amérique !_

_Je ferme la boutique_

_Prend garde loup ne te trompe pas de voie_

Je voudrais déjà être l'Alpha

Regardez bien à l'ouest

_Ah pitié au secours !_

Regardez bien à l'est

_Ne pas! Ne pas!_

Mon pouvoir sans conteste

Et sans frontières

_Pas encore !_

C'est une rumeur qui monte jusqu'au ciel

Tout les bêtas répandent la nouvelle

Derek sera le nouveau grand Alpha

Je voudrais déjà être l'Alpha !

Je voudrais déjà être l'Alpha !

Je voudrais déjààààààààààààààààà être l'Alphaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**_-rainbowword-_**

Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé et ce que vous avez pensé de la chanson parce que c'est quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup écrire et il risque d'y en avoir d'autres :p

Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais je savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire, je viens de le découvrir *se baffe mentalement*

QUE LA FORCE SOIT AVEC VOUS

Kisouille


End file.
